Darth Vader vs Ganondorf
Darth Vader vs Ganondorf is a What If? DBX Description Badass swordsmen and infamous villains face off to determine who is more evil. Intro No Rules! Just Bloodshed! DBX! DBX - Sith Lord vs. Dark Lord Hyrule It was another rainy day in the kingdom of Hyrule, where Ganon was happily playing his organ. He awaited for Link, who was said to be the Hero of Light. Ganon scoffed at the thought. Just then, his window shattered. Pieces of glass flew everywhere on Ganon's carpet, and out from the window was not Link, or Zelda, or one of his henchmen, oh no, it was something much more sinister. The man wore a dark black suit, and his helmet looked like a robot mask. This was Darth Vader. Ganon: Nice entrance there, buddy. Vader: Do not play me for a fool. Where is the Triforce? Ganon: So you want it too, eh? I can't stand the thought of competition. Turn back now or else you will not live. Vader, having enough of Ganon's bullshit, raised his harm and flung Ganon back with the Force. Ganon tumbled backwards into a curtain, but it was definitely not enough to stop him. With a loud roar, Ganon destroyed the curtain and pulled out his Warlock Blade. Ganon: I see you're also good at magic. This will be fun. Darth Vader whipped out his red glowing Lightsaber as the two were ready for battle. GO FOR BROKE, FIGHT! Ganon rushed towards Vader without hesitation and swung his sword, but Vader easily parried with the Lightsaber. The two were locked until Vader pushed Ganon back with the Force, which Ganon stumbled to regain balance. Taking the opportunity, Vader swung his Lightsaber again, barely missing Ganon. Before Ganon could react to what was gonna happen next, Vader slashed Ganon across the chest, burning the Dark Lord. Ganon screamed in pain before being met with multiple slashes and a powerful kick to the stomach. Ganon: Damn you! Vader, unaffected by this insult, threw his Lightsaber at Ganon, who dodged, causing the saber to bounce off the wall and come back to Vader like the sword had a brain of it's own. Ganon quickly ran up to Vader and punched him in the stomach, sending the Sith flying back a few feet. Vader: Impressive. Vader rose back up and used the Force to toss some random objects in the room at Ganon, but the Hyrulian Villain easily destroys them with mere punches and kicks. However, Ganon got caught off guard when his pipe organ hit him, leaving him open. Vader then uses the Force to pluck Ganon off the ground. Ganon: Not this again. Ganon then starts getting rammed around the room, getting knocked into the walls over and over again, each time feeling like his noise would break. Vader then tossed Ganon aside, causing Ganon to hit a pillar. The pillar crumbles under Ganon's weight, causing the remains to fall on him, burying him under the gray colored brick. Vader: All too easy. Vader walks up to the rubble and uses the Force to pick up the dying Ganon. Vader clenches his gloved hand, causing Ganon to clench his throat in agony. Without hesitation, Vader throws the Dark Lord out of window of his castle. The Triforce would have to wait. Category:Darth Lightsaber Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Sword Fight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Leaders themed DBXs